A different point of view
by Kaiyana
Summary: Ever wondered what the bartender at the bronze thought and saw? Set directly after LMPTM, Spike leaves Woods place frustrated and upset, b/s. PART 2 up! A brand new POV!
1. Part 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything Btvs related, but the story's mine.  
  
Summary: Always wondered what the bartender at the bronze thought and saw? Set directly after LMPTM, Spike leaves Woods place frustrated and upset, b/s.  
  
A/N: Just a little fic that I have wanted to write for a while. Hopefully the chapter to my other story (After Midnight) will be up soon.  
  
A different point of view:  
  
****  
  
People always ask me what it's like to be behind the scenes, watching and serving my loyal customers. I always would tell them that it's the same old thing, like any other job, except it wasn't. Living in Sunnydale has always been a challenge, an experience. And working at the Bronze made all of the odd abnormalities even more real.  
  
A bleached hair man sauntered up to the bar and I hastily walked over to serve him. Standing behind the bar makes you fell in control, like you're always watching.  
  
"What can I getcha'?" I asked automatically.  
  
He looked up at me for a moment and I got a better look at his face. It was striking and pale, it almost didn't look real. A wave of recognition washed over me when he spoke. I had seen this guy before; he was a regular.  
  
"I'll just have a beer," the blond murmured, keeping his head low. He fidgeted in his seat, looking around the room. It was obvious that he was waiting for someone.  
  
"Sure Spike," I replied, reaching for a beer and a glass. He lifted one eyebrow and opened his mouth.  
  
"-You're a local, I see you around," I interrupted, before he had the chance to ask.  
  
"Oh, okay," he grunted, taking a gulp of his drink. I watched him carefully, not sure what to say. I knew I should probably be serving the other customers, but something about him made me stay put.  
  
"So what's your deal, man? Normally I see you picking up chicks and talking to some blond. Why so glum today?"  
  
He growled, glaring at me. "It's none of your business, mate."  
  
"Perhaps. . .but I think I could help. I know a lot more than you think, trust me," I said, not sure how he would react.  
  
"You don't know anything, you ignorant fool!" he yelled standing up. Spike leaned across the bar, inches away from my face. I held my breath, staring into the eyes of a demon. After a moment he sat back down on his stool, a small smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Still got it," Spike muttered, taking a large gulp of his beer. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed his outburst, but no one seemed to be paying attention, or they were just used to the banging and the regular fights.  
  
"So what's your name, mate?" Spike questioned, while leaning across the bar and grabbing another beer without paying.  
  
"Alex," I replied, not sure what to do. I always knew there was something different about Spike, just didn't know it was his lack of breathing. Also known as a vampire, the other large population of Sunnydale. I was one of the few residents that accepted it. I knew from the moment I took this job, that something wasn't right. It wasn't everyday that your club was taken hostage by a gang of guys with bumpy faces.  
  
"You really want to know what's troubling me. . .Alex?" he asked, emphasizing my name. Spike's whole demeanour had changed. When he had walked into the room he seemed uptight and confused, now he was in control. I didn't reply to his question, so he continued.  
  
"I was attacked tonight by someone I thought I could trust. Believe me Alex, I'm no fool. I didn't like this bloke from the beginning, but if the slay-, I mean, if my friend trusted him, then so did I. They bloody well set me up! The worst part is she might have been part of it!" Spike yelled, taking another swig of beer. He appeared to be getting drunk and I had no way to stop him from taking more beer.  
  
All I could think to ask was, "Who was the guy that attacked you?"  
  
"Woods," he spat out, "he almost had me, if it wasn't for my ninja skills. . ."he said, starting to laugh, taking another gulp of beer.  
  
"How'd all this happen," I questioned, now becoming slightly intrigued. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or Spike's raspy voice, but something made me want to know more. In fact, I wasn't the only one, two other loners by the bar had moved towards us. A dark haired girl watched with wary eyes, trying to hear the story.  
  
"It's a long story, mate. . .but it all started with a girl. This amazing girl that takes your breath away every time you see her. She was my world and my ruin. The real tale will take a hundred and twenty years to tell, so I'll give you the short version. Became a vampire, fell in love, got a soul, battling the First evil, was hunted by the son of the second slayer I killed, and finally. . .ended up in a bar telling my pathetic sorrows to a bald bartender named Alex."  
  
I'm not sure how I long I stared at Spike, not believing my eyes. However, I was not the only one, now almost six people were listening, but Spike didn't seem to notice, didn't care or was just to drunk to realize. The odd thing was that all the listeners were by themselves. They were intrigued by the story of a person just like them, well, minus the whole vampire deal.  
  
"Spike. . ."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"That was one hell of a story."  
  
"I know mate, I know," he said getting up. I watched him wobble a little and push past the tiny crowd. Some of the girls tried to pick him up, but he didn't even notice. At the moment I thought it was because he was to drunk to tell, but now I know better. He didn't respond to the women because he was in love, with her, his slayer.  
  
Spike walked towards the door and stopped as soon as a blond girl entered. She looked up at him with questioning eyes and scowled when she saw he was drunk. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was obvious it was light arguing. Surprisingly, the pretty girl wrapped her arm his waist, fully supporting him. A bunch of people rushed by them, but they didn't move, they just watched each other. The blond slowly smiled and pulled Spike outside. I don't know where they went after that.  
  
"Alex, who was that guy you were talking to. I think I've seen him before," my boss called out, walking over. I turned towards him, peeling my eyes away from the empty door.  
  
"Spike, he's a regular."  
  
"Good guy?"  
  
"The best," I replied chuckling.  
  
*****  
  
THE END 


	2. Part 2

~ A Different Point of View (PART 2)  
  
* Disclaimer: I don't own anything Btvs related  
  
Summary: This is part two of my little fic. It's set before Buffy goes to the bar to find Spike, so technically it's around one hour before the first chapter. Ever wondered what a bored vampire thought and saw? Set Directly after LMPTM.  
  
A/N: I thought I'd tie my mini fic together with one more chapter. . .hope you enjoy!  
  
***  
  
~One Hour Before Part 1~  
  
You know, it's not easy being me. It may seem invigorating and intriguing to be able to destroy and kill without having a conscience. It may appear like we don't care, that it's no sweat of my back, but what you don't see makes all the difference. I do have feelings, and deep down, I do care.  
  
All of this and more made me yearn for a quiet evening, but no; the insensitive slayer had to ruin it.  
  
"I'm in a really bad mood, so can we please get this over with," the blond whined, slowly approaching me. I sat on the dark gravestone, sceptically eyeing her. She appeared small, but I was not fooled. I had heard so many tales of her victories; I would not let my ignorance get me dusted.  
  
"If you're in a dreary mood, just leave. I also am not in the mood to fight."  
  
She started to laugh, at my annoyance, but I still did not move from my position. I closed my black leather coat, bothered by the cool air.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't listen to vampires. My job is to dust you and unfortunately, that's the way it's gonna be," she walked forward, but I still didn't move. I sat on the stone, slowly swaying back and forth to song I've had in my head for the past couple of days.  
  
She abruptly stopped in front of me, confusion written across her face. She pointed the stake at my heart and slowly moved towards my chest. I watched her silently, waiting for the stick to protrude my heart. Abruptly, she stopped.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I've never met a vampire weirder than Spike, but tonight, you even top him. I mean, what's you deal? Did your vampire boyfriend dump you or something?"  
  
"None of those actually, I'm just tired. I don't wish to fight you, so if you feel you need to kill me to prove something, I won't stop you," I said evenly, watching for a reaction. Maybe I should have pushed her away or simply pleaded for my life, but something made me stay. I could tell this slayer was different; she intrigued me, like I'd found a kindred spirit in my natural enemy.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked backing away, but kept the stake upwards.  
  
"Avery; I'm not from around this area."  
  
"I guessed, I've never seen you in Sunnydale before," she said, slightly lowering her stake.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked, brushing my dark hair away from my eyes. I didn't know how she'd react, if she'd think my friendliness was all a plan. Truthfully, I didn't know myself. My inner demon could emerge any moment, and then it would all be over. My life would end, because although I was strong, she was the slayer.  
  
"My name's Buffy. Look, this is just getting weird. I can't deal with this; my night has been terrible enough, I don't need a wacko vampire to top it off. Please just let me stake you or leave the cemetery."  
  
"I'm not going, I was here first," I stated daringly. "What happened to you tonight anyways?" I asked, not sure why I really cared. If my fellow vampires could see me now, they'd be shocked. I had a surprisingly good reputation in the demon world. I wasn't nice and this conversation wasn't like me at all.  
  
Buffy sighed but said, "A lot of shit has happened. I don't know where it all went wrong, but I was lied to. My watcher and my friend Robin backstabbed me."  
  
"Your watcher? Aren't they supposed to look out for you?"  
  
"I thought so to, except tonight he once again proved that theory wrong. I guess deep down I can't blame him, but it really hurt. I trusted Gil- I mean, my watcher a lot; he's like a father to me. I can't believe he'd team up with Woods to try and kill someone so important to m- . . . I mean, important to all of us."  
  
I stared at Buffy slightly perplexed. First, I didn't know what she was really talking about and second; I didn't realize slayers had so many problems.  
  
"Who's Spike?" I asked, starting to move off the gravestone. At first she hastily moved towards me, thinking I was about to attack. I quickly moved out of the way, and she rammed in the stone. She got up and stared at me angrily. I was about to tell her I was just moving positions, but she had me pinned to the ground in a second. My dark eyes connected with hers and I saw betrayal hidden inside of them. I couldn't move my arms since they were pinned to my side and kicking my legs was useless.  
  
"You got Offaly angry when I mentioned Spike! Are you sure it's me you're pissed off at and not him?" I growled, revealing my true form for the first time that night.  
  
"You don't know anything!" She screamed, starting to lower her stake. Her breath was ragged and I could see her conscience hindering the final decision.  
  
"Perhaps I don't know much, but I see you. I see the pain that lies behind his name, each time you utter the five-letter word. You may be able to fool him and your friends, but I can see straight through you." I yelled in return. However, the last part came out in a whisper, halting her stake. I took the brief opening and pushed up with my knee. The contact left her unbalanced and I quickly freed my arms. I easily knocked the stake out of her hands and flipped her over so she was my prey.  
  
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, not even trying to move her own arms. Perhaps it was a way to confuse me or maybe she was just giving up.  
  
"I've got a better question Buffy, are you in love with him? It's obvious he's a vampire, which alone confuses me, but I want to know; are you in love with Spike?"  
  
It was the first time she didn't look me in the eye. The slayer appeared completely fazed by the question, but she slowly lifted her head.  
  
"Why do you care so much? What's it to you?" she demanded, trying to move her arms.  
  
I stared at her, not sure what to say. Truthfully, I didn't really know why I cared. Her troubles just seemed so pointless; it was obvious she loved him. For some strange reason I felt connected to Buffy and her pain was so great, I shamefully wanted to help her.  
  
"Just tell me, ok?" I said, hoping that she'd comply.  
  
"Fine! I honestly don't know. However, I'll tell you one thing. . .if you let me live, I'll have the chance to find out," she murmured, trying to move her arms once again.  
  
Smiling, I let her go. She slowly got up, eyeing me the whole time. I didn't grab the stake that sat only a metre away and surprisingly; she didn't reach for it either. Instead, she walked towards me and extended her hand.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you Avery, but I like you. Wow, my life is really messed isn't it?" she said laughing. I let go of her hand and slowly backed away.  
  
"Naw, you're just a unique slayer. And Buffy . . .the unique ones last the longest."  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again?" she said, picking up her trusty stake.  
  
"Maybe. . .I don't think I'll be in Sunnydale very long. There's something about this town that makes me think too much. I don't know if I'll ever be the same after tonight," I replied smiling.  
  
"Ya. . .me to. Bye Avery," Buffy called out turning around. She headed towards the gates and quickly crossed over the threshold.  
  
"Bye slayer," I whispered into the night.  
  
***  
  
I don't know why, but I felt the need to follow her. She probably realized I was trailing behind, but if she did, she didn't turn around. I followed her to the Bronze and waited for her to come out. However, when she passed through the doors, she was pulling along a man. He had distinctive hair and a defined face. Even though it was dark out, I could tell he was quite handsome. Only one thought came to my mind. . .Spike.  
  
I couldn't here much of their conversation as I followed them through the streets, but I picked up some words. When they reached a white house, they stopped in front of it before entering. I hid behind a tree on the other side of the street. It's times like these that I'm thankful for my vampire hearing.  
  
"-But I didn't have anything to do with it! You believe me right?" Buffy said yelling. She approached Spike, standing a couple of feet away from him.  
  
"Of course I do luv, I just. . ." Spike slurred, not finishing his sentence. I could tell he was drunk, to Buffy's obvious annoyance.  
  
"You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she said, leaning forward. She placed her hand on his cheek. He lightly leaned into it, grabbing her hand.  
  
"I know, Buffy," Spike replied, pulling her forward. They hugged for a moment, and then slowly backed away. They both entered the house smiling.  
  
For a moment I stood watching the wood door, not sure what I was waiting for. I was about to leave when it opened. Buffy walked out onto her porch and looked around. I could have sworn she stared straight into my eyes, but she didn't move. After a moment she re-entered her house and closed the door.  
  
Once again, the streets of Sunnydale are empty, but for once in my timeless life, it doesn't bother me.  
  
*** THE END 


End file.
